Use of vaccine combinations to the HIV envelope with an attempt to improve immunogenicity as defined by functional neutralizing antibodies to homologous and heterologous isolates of HIV-1. The study is targeted to vaccinianaive individuals. And utilizes vaccinia recombinant gp160 live vector priming followed by subunit sp120 boosting.